


Art: Probie no more

by per1804



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017 NCIS Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per1804/pseuds/per1804
Summary: for musichick2004





	Art: Probie no more

**Author's Note:**

> for musichick2004

Huge thank you to musichick2004 for your awesome story.

 

Link to the fantasctic story [Probie No More by musichick2004](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10898073/chapters/24225774)

 

Prompt pic

 


End file.
